Green Tights and Red Plaid
by Izotz B
Summary: Clark returns from the ice palace in the arctic and finds the green arrow in his house, but what happens when he's to late to clame the farm boy LEMON CLARKXOLIVER, CLARKXJOREL, INCEST
1. Arrival

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

* * *

Clark looked around the crystal palace, finding no signs of anyone Clark went to the main head of the crystal memory and pulled out a crystal 

"Son, your training has finally ended, you can go home be with your family even the one you care most about, Oliver" Jor-el's voice boomed

"There's so much more though" Clark said

"Yes but Kel-el you need this more than ever" Jor-el said and a light flashed on Clark

"What is it" Clark said and the light went away

"A memory, know that if you must hate someone for it hate me, and don't ever come back here" Jor-el said and a light flashed and Clark was in his barn, Clark looked around and couldn't believe it everything had changed, the barn was a different color red and his stuff was all gone, Clark heard a crash

"Clark" Martha screamed and ran to Clark and embraced him in her arms

"Mom, it's so good to see you" Clark returned the hug

"Where have you been honey" Martha asked and let go of Clark

"With Jor-el" Clark said and immediately he saw Martha's face twist up in anger

"What did he want" Martha said trying not to be rash

"I went to train" Clark paused "I went to train so he could stay out of our life's"

"Honey, you didn't need to go...especially all of a sudden ...oh I forgot someone's in your room waiting for you, they've been coming back everyday" Martha said

* * *

"Who is it" Clark said and his heart started to race

"Someone I know you'll like" _Oliver _Martha started walking towards the entrance of the barn

"That could be only one person" Clark thought out loud, Clark started following his mom into the house and grabbed some toast, Martha turned to him

"Clark, you look like you haven't eaten in days" Martha said and put more food near him

"Well when your eating artificial food from Krypton you tend not to gain any pounds" Clark said

"Oh... well you eat right up" Martha said as Clark shoveled food into his mouth and swallowed it

"By the way who's in my room" Clark asked

"Some one who has been waiting for awhile to see you" Martha said and grabbed her keys "Well I have to go so ill see you later" Martha walked out of the house leaving Clark in the Kitchen wondering who the person was that was in his room

'Who could it be?' Clark thought and made his way up the stairs to his room, Clark opened up the door and a guy, tall blond hair was standing near the window looking out but heard the door and turned around

* * *

"Kent your back" Oliver said and walked up to Clark 

"Yeah I just got back, Umm my mom said you've been coming back everyday since I left" Clark said while stepping back

"I needed to talk to you" Oliver said noticing Clark move back he stepped forward again

"Is it about Lois, the league, 33.1"

"Lois I broke up with her long ago and for the league we took care of 33.1"

"Oh...Looks like my absence hasn't effected you guy's performance to stop Lex Luther

"Not one bit but there is something we need to talk about" Oliver said and grabbed Clark by the waist

"Oliver what are you-" Clark was cut off by Oliver's lips, Clark didn't attempt to move until he ran out of breath and pulled back

"Ollie, you don't know how long I've been dreaming of this moment since I left" Clark said staring into Oliver's eyes

"I think I might have an idea" Oliver said and kissed Clark again

* * *

_Kal-el ran through the house on Krypton while his mom was away at work and his father was in his study _

"_Kal-El come here right this minute" His father yelled, This shouldn't be a good visit because he never was allowed into his father's study_, _Kal-el got to his fathers study and waved his hand over the touch screen and the door opened and he went in, as soon as he went in the door closed and locked itself, The room was elegant and there was even a bed inside,_

"_Yes father" Kal-el said and went to his father's desk, Jor-el got up and picked Kal-el up and put him on the bed_

"_Im going to teach you something ok"_ _Jor-el said_ _and began to take Kal-el's shirt off and threw it to the side_

Clark felt Oliver pull back and look at him

"Are you ok, you don't look it" Oliver said and Clark looked around, he was still in his room right where he was just a second ago

* * *

I Hope you liked it and its hinting at what Jor-el did well in my version.  
**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Play time

"Are you ok, you don't look it" Oliver said and Clark looked around, he was still in his room right where he was just a second ago

* * *

"Yeah im fine, just had a moment" Clark said and kissed Oliver "Don't worry Ollie nothing can happen to me and you know that"

"Yeah but you never can be to sure" Oliver said and kissed Clark again, Oliver pushed Clark on the bed and got on top of him

_Jor-el pulled Kel-el's shirt off and threw it to the side_

"_What am I going to learn Daddy" Kel-el asked_

"_You'll see" Jor-el kissed his son and slid his tongue inside Kel-el's mouth and explored the warm cavern, Kel-el pulled back at the strange act of his father_

"_Daddy, what are you going to do" Kel-el asked, _

"_Something that will turn you into a man" Jor-el said_

"_Good because I want to be big and strong like you" Kel-el said and thrust his hand up to make a point_

"

* * *

"Oliver I need you badly" Clark got out

"I need you to" Oliver said and ripped Clark's shirt off, Oliver saw Clark's shocked look and he ripped his shirt off also revealing his glowing white skin, Clark leaned down and started kissing Oliver's jaw line, and making both of them gasp and the contact of skin on skin

"We need to get these other cloths off" Clark said tugging on Oliver's pants

"Right you are" Oliver said and reached down and grabbed Clark's hands, one went to the button and the other Oliver put down to his crotch and closed Clark's hand around the clothed hard arousalOliver left Clark's hand there and helped the other undo the button and the top of his pants, When they got it done Clark's hand moved from Oliver's arousal and pulled his pants down leaving Oliver only in his white silk boxers, Clark gazed at the site and didn't look anywhere else "Clark it's your turn" Oliver said and unbuttoned Clark's pant's so swift that they were already on the floor and one hand cupped his arousal.

* * *

"_Daddy" Kel-el gasped as his father pushed him back on the bed_

"_Shh son it will be over quickly I promise" Jor-el said and pulled Kel-el's underwear completely off and threw it with the rest of the cloths, Kel-el was completely exposed and Jor-el was only in his boxers, Jor-el pushed Kel-el fully on the bed and got on Kel-el making sure he didn't squish him he held himself up with his elbows _

"_Daddy" Kel-el gasped again as his father kissed down his tan body all the way down to Kel-el's growing member, the only reason he was able to be sexuality active was because Kryptonium people have kids at an early age. Jor-el got to Kel-el's member and grabbed it and stroked it making Kel-el grab the sheets and make his breathing heavier. Jor-el stoked it a couple more times until Kel-el was fully aroused and enveloped the whole member in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down_,

* * *

Clark's head shot up as Oliver uncupped his groin and started kissing his neck making Clark groan louder. "Ollie" Clark managed to get out, Oliver stopped kissing Clark's neck and looked up 

"Yeah" Oliver asked before going back and kissing Clark's chest

"More" Clark said and Oliver got the hint and pulled his boxers off revealing his large cock glistening with pre-cum.

* * *

**Ok...That was getting to the good part and I hope you like it :D REVIEW**


	3. Discovery

**Im sorry I took so long in this chapter but i hope you like Rated M for INCEST  
REVIEW...PLEASE**

* * *

Last Chapter:  
"More" Clark said and Oliver got the hint and pulled his boxers off revealing his large cock glistening with pre-cum

* * *

"You got it" Oliver said, Oliver leaned down and licked the tip of Clark's arousal causing him to moan in pleasure and causing his breathing come more difficulty 

"Quit Playing" Clarks said hoarsely as he glared at the blonde

"Whatever you want my kryptonian" Oliver said and licked the underside of Clarks member covering it in saliva and enveloped his whole member in his mouth

* * *

_"Daddy" Kel-el yelled as his father made him come closer to his climax but soon quit as soon as Kel-el was on the edge_

_"Just be quiet my son" Jor-el whispered and grabbed a bottle with clear liquid "This might hurt a bit ok" Jor-el said and opened the bottle, Jor-el set the bottle down and pulled off his pants and boxers off revealing Kel-el's fathers manhood_

_"Daddy will mine grow that big when im older" Kel-el asked_

_"Just maybe, ok flip over on your stomach" Jor-el said and Kel-el flipped over_

* * *

Clark shuddered in pleasure and gasped as Oliver's talented tongue licked over the head and the shaft

"Ollie" Clark moaned

Oliver didn't pay Clark any mind but continued sucking and licking on Clarks member, Clark grabbed Oliver's hair

"I'm going to cum" Clark gasped out as Oliver sped up his sucking, soon Clark released his seed inside Oliver's mouth and Clark was sure he would choke but instead he drank every last drop down and moved up Clarks body and gave him a kiss, Clark could taste the salty flavor of his seed on Oliver's lips and chin

"Mmm Tasty" Oliver said and got up and started rummaging through Clarks dresser "I know it's here" Oliver said to himself as he found a bottle with clear liquid inside "Here we are" Oliver said and came and laid on Clark again, "Your turn" Oliver said and handed the bottle to Clark

"Umm Ok" Clark said and pushed Oliver on his back and started kissing his collarbone making him moan in pleasure, Clark smiled to himself and move away from his collarbone and started licking Oliver's nipple and biting it with the other one he pinched it, When Clark was satisfied he started kissing down Oliver's sculpted body down to the hair near Oliver's beautiful manhood, Clark looked Oliver in the eyes right before he licked the tip of Oliver's manhood making Oliver moan.

"You like that" Clark asked when he lifted his head up

"Very much" Oliver said and smiled

"Good because so did I" Clark said and licked the tip of Oliver's manhood until the pre-cum was off and then enveloped the whole arousal in his mouth causing Oliver to gasp and his breathing become harder to come by as Clark bobbed his head up and down, Clark sped his motions up but as soon as Clark could feel Oliver about to cum he let the manhood go and lifted up and smiled

* * *

_Jor-el put the clear liquid on his manhood and rubbed it so it was even enough and there was a lot so he could slide into his son without hurting him a lot. "Ok get ready" Jor-el said as he lined himself to his son's entrence _

_"Ok daddy I'm ready" Kel-el said as he grabbed the sheets on the bed and held them tight_

_"Ok my son" Jor-el said and slid into his son causing him to scream in pain and have a tear drop off his face_

_"Daddy it hurt" Kel-el cried_

_"It will get better trust me" Jor-el said as he started sliding in and out of his son, By not preparing his son Kel-el screamed every time his father pushed into him, _

_"Daddy your right" Kel-el said as the pain seemed like it didn't exists _

_"I told you my boy" Jor-el said and continued to pound into his son, Jor-el moved slightly and found Kel-el's prostate and he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves a couple times making Kel-el gasp in pleasure every time the head struck _

_"Daddy hurry" Kel-el managed to get out as he felt his climax coming closer_

_"Ok my son" Jor-el said and reached under his son and grabbed the lonely arousal and started jerking his son off with the rhythm of the thrusts, Kel-el wasn't able to keep holding on and all of his seed spilled on the sheets and his father's hands but his father didn't quit stroking him as he trusted farther into Kel-el_

_"Daddy im done" Kel-el said trying to get away_

_"Just hold on because I'm not and if you move you won't live past this day" Jor-el yelled and Kel-el stopped talking; Jor-el kept thrusting faster and faster and was feeling that he was getting closer to his climax, Jor-el could feel that his son was coming to his climax too so he continued to thrust harder and faster into his son making the mattress bounce with the rhythm of the bodies. When Jor-el climaxed inside his son the seed amount was so large that it filled his son's entrance completely and it caused Kel-el to climax again into his father's hand, Jor-el continued to thrust when he was sure that all of the seed was inside of his son, Jor-el pulled himself out of his son and laid next to him and wiped the hair out of his sons face_

* * *

**Izotz**


	4. An Ending

* * *

Last Chapter  
_Jor__-el pulled himself out of his son and __lay__ next to him and wiped the hair out of his __sons__ face

* * *

_Clark's head shot up and winced in pain and he felt his neck tense as the memory fled, As he tried frantically to see his love the images still flooded his mind. 'So this is what that bastard of a father wanted me to know' Clark hissed in his mind and pushed the memories as far away as he could and finally looked at his boyfriend who was looking back at him smiling

"Nervous?" Oliver asked looking at Clark 

"Kind of" Clark lied, giving himself in on another lie that could ruin everything

"It's ok, I'll do it" Oliver said and push Clark over on his back placing Clarks legs on his shoulders and his arousal at his entrance,

"This will hurt a little ok" Oliver said and brushed his fingers on Clark's jaw line, Clark only nodded as Oliver slid inside his body but didn't move, Clark looked at Oliver in a 'start already' look and Oliver started sliding in and out of Clark at a small pace making Clark moan with the thrust's Oliver was making.

* * *

_"Daddy Get off of me" __Kal__-el screamed at his father as soon as his father laid near him, __Jor__-el lashed his hand out slapping his son hard on the face causing him to fall of the bed._

_"Now shut up kid, __I'm__ trying to sleep" __Jor__-el said before drifting off to sleep,_

_'Why daddy, Why' __Kal__-el thought while crying and holding his face where his father hit him and went up to the door, As many times __Kal__-el tried to open the door it wouldn't budge__ 'Why __wont__ they teach us this stuff in school' __Kal__-el thought but soon fled as he heard familiar footsteps of his mother, __Kal__-el could vaguely hear his mom call his name but he yelled anyways, __Kal__-el saw the door slid open and his mom appear crying, She grabbed __Kal__-el and pulled him from the room and locking the door behind her, Carrying him to the bathroom she set him in the tub and started washing him to get his father's nasty germs off, Not once did she speak until she was drying him off._

_"__Kal__-el, my sweetie you going away for awhile, Your getting far away from your bastard father__ and this planet" His mom said and got him dressed not speaking once again, As both of them crept out of the house they made their way to the loading dock where __Kal-el's__ ship was waiting, When they got there His father was standing right next to the ship observing it, "What do you want" His mom yelled running and throwing his father away from the metal._

_"Keeping my son here" __Jor__-el said not moving from where he was._

_"Your son, that makes anyone laugh, You rape your only son and you expect to keep him, You must be joking" His mom said and placed him inside the ship closing the__ cover and setting the coordinates to earth_

_"What the hell do you think __you're__ doing Bitch interfering with my life, He's mine I can do what I want" __Jor__-el yelled__ and ran up to his wife and slapped her._

_"You're just a bastard, __And__ my child will Have nothing to do with you" His mom screamed and pushed the button and watched as her only son flew away to earth_

_"You Bitch, This will teach any __Kryptonian__ not to mess with me" __Jor__-el yelled as his face grew redder and redder until he exploded, __Kal_

* * *

Oliver continued to thrust into Clark who was now gasping to get breath from the pleasure, Oliver managed to grab Clark's undisturbed member and stroked it with the rhythm of his thrusts, Oliver knew he hit the right spot inside Clark once the moan was louder than the rest, Clark saw Oliver smirk to himself. 

"What was that about?" Clark gasped out,

"Nothing, it's just that I've Tamed the Krypto man" Oliver breathed out hoarsely and started thrusting and pumping faster.

"Well if you keep up, it might not be the only time too" Clark said and let out a laugh, He knew Oliver was close because so was he, And Clark hadn't been wrong so far,

"Cla-" Was all Oliver could get out as he climaxed deep inside Clark causing the entrance to tighten which caused Clark to fly off the edge But Oliver continued thrusting inside Clark until he knew he emptied himself in Clark and laid next to Clark and rested his head on Clarks chest.

"Ollie, does this mean were a couple" Clark said and looked at Oliver.

"You can't be serious can you?" Oliver said.

"Well yeah, But" Clark said disappointedly.

"Can't you take a joke?" Oliver said and kissed Clark on the cheek and started nibbling on Clarks nipple,

"Well with us no" Clark said, as he was about to say more a voice interrupted him.

"Clark!" Lana screamed as both Clark and Oliver tried to get under the covers.

* * *


End file.
